I don't want these memories
by jadedj8
Summary: The 14th is rapidly awakening and Komui in a bid to save Allen's life and humanity, derives a plan to remove the implanted memories. But what are the costs of his actions? Will Allen remain the same? Slight Yullen. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** Without Hoshino Katsura sensei; Allen, Kanda and Lavi wouldn't have existed in this world.

**Chapter 1: Lucky boy**

"I wouldn't allow it."

"But he – Allen has always carried out his duties as an exorcist diligently and it is the Order's greatest loss if he were to be killed because of the Noah awakening inside him. Furthermore, with the memories removed, Allen no longer poses as a threat and-"

"Supervisor – I believe that emotions have completely impaired your judgement. What makes you so sure that your plans wouldn't go wrong and cost the memories to be lost completely? Right now the Ark's teleportation abilities strengthen our combat position against the Earl and losing it would put us at a great disadvantage. Supervisor, are you telling me that you wish to cross over to the Earl's?"

"No!! Of course not! But Inspector – think about all the possibilities! With this device, we will be able to extract the 14th Noah's memories and transfer it to another host! And another whenever we believe the Noah is awakening. We would be able to possess this weapon indefinitely!!"

"What happens when the plan fails?"

--

Lady luck must have been shining over him when they did the room allocated because his new room was spacious and the best thing about it was its spectacular view of the ocean. He could just stare out of the window the whole day and not get bored. Ha ha ha. It's a totally different environment from the one he used to have – small, cramped and creepy. _Sigh._ But somehow he preferred the old HQ because it really made him feel like he was part of this big family. The open concept back at the old dorms meant that you would be able to tell who was at the corridors at a glance. Plus it was common practice to holler 'Good Morning Handsome!' or 'Welcome Back!' to others who just returned from missions. Often occupants of different rooms would engage in friendly barter just by shouting across levels – man... those were the days. Still it's good to be back home – even if it meant returning to that big and cold new Headquarters.

It's been 3 days since their return and nobody was in a real hurry to leave the HQ. Marie's new earphones were fixed but the Science department were still brainstorming on prosthetic fingers. Kanda... is probably free from pain and getting ready to leave for a new mission. Damn that bastard and his super healing advantage. Timothy was having a fun time giving Komui a fit while Link being his third shadow cum half wrapped mummy was sitting in his room doing his report. The leading man, Allen, himself was enjoying the view of the sunset from his seat on the armchair. There wasn't much to he could do since he was still feverish, bruised and battered. Plus, he had better things to do than to read a book – things like thinking about what happened at the orphanage. The Level 4's words were constantly on his mind, weighing his heart down. '

"This is an exorcising blade... It only affects that which is evil. It won't harm anything but Noah and Akuma"

"Only that which is evil? What are you talking about? Why, then, are you in such pain?"

After the episode with Tyki, he should have known of the effects of the blade on Noahs who had yet to be full awakened. Making such a horrendous mistake, Kanda had every damn right to call him an idiot now and he had an extensive scar on his torso to remind him too. God – he is on his way to topping the charts for 'The exorcist with the most scars'. Sighhh... Millions of questions were buzzing in his head and none with an answer. Why would Crown Clown work against him when it's dormant form was a part of his body? A darker side of him reasoned that maybe the arm didn't belong to his body in the first place, just like his memories weren't his own. Or perhaps Tyki, like him, has suppressed the memories of the Noah so rather than kill the Noah, Crown Clown helped release it by killing the human within the Noah. If Kanda hadn't...

"Oh Timcampy! Where have you been all day?"

Allen smiled fondly at the golden golem – his dearest companion since he first embarked on his journey to be an exorcist. Years back, he was always worrying about it being eaten by cats. Now it seems like the cats have more reasons to be afraid of Tim. _Ha ha good one Tim!! Show those feline who's the boss now. _Giving Tim an affectionate rub, the British boy couldn't help thinking about Cross – his womanising master. He could never forget him even if he wanted to; and those days spent training under him still depresses him. But Cross was never one to make things easy for him or to show much emotion but that last time they met – it was so weird. Thinking back now really brings tears to his eyes. Master was so uncharacteristically kind and fatherly; hugging him in a manner; as if to shield him from all the hardship and pain. For the first time in his life, he was in the strong arms of his master. Master had cupped his head and held it firmly but gently against his chest, so close, he could hear his heart beat. He would give anything to feel such affection from his master again. Right now, he might be the only one who understands what he is going through..._ Master..._

_Damn it – I am behaving like those woman master bedded. _

"It is such an irony that I am yearning to see Cross when I used to break out in cold sweat by the mere thought of him. I don't even know if he is alive, what more his whereabouts. I would even be happy if a pile of debts were thrown in my face, I would be happy... just as long as I know that he's alive."

"Hmpf – you had better be careful what you wish for."

"Hahaha!! I think you are right Link. If I see his debts again, I might start wishing he was gone!!"

A knock on the door and a familiar head popped through his door. "Allen has our fever gone down yet?"

"Not really - still feverish but I'm okay."

"That's good to hear. By the way, you are needed at Komui's office. Leverrier is in there too."

"Okay got it – and don't worry. I suppose Leverrier just wants to chat."

---

**I was really inspired to write this after reading chapter 182, the 14****th**** Noah is going to take over Allen soon!! OMG!! **


End file.
